


This isn't Normal, is it?

by Ouikawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Basically all of my nsfw head canons for iwaoi in one fic, Blow Jobs, M/M, NSFW, One-Shot, Praise Kink, Voice Kink, gay dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ouikawa/pseuds/Ouikawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't stop envisioning his mouth bobbing up and down on him- the thought always put a blush on his face. He wanted to punch the idiot for making him think this way. It wasn't normal, was it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This isn't Normal, is it?

Oikawa and Iwaizumi were intimate. More intimate than Iwaizumi had planned- he rarely even thought about sex before Oikawa. Of course, there were a few fleeting thoughts that went through his mind- but it was normal, right? At least he didn't constantly think and talk about it like some other guys in his grade. 

But after Oikawa, the idea seemed to pop up more into his mind. He couldn't stop envisioning his mouth bobbing up and down on him- the thought always put a blush on his face. He wanted to punch the idiot for making him think this way. It wasn't normal, was it?

No, it couldn't be normal. It was weird. HE was weird, normal boys didn't date their childhood- no, best friend. They didn't kiss them and do intimate things with them, right? His mind was messed up and jumbled, he was weird, wasn't he? God, he wanted to punch that brown haired idiot's smirking face. Oikawa knew exactly how to get underneath Iwaizumi's skin, it pissed him off to no extent.

Oikawa's annoying voice played over in his head. He always complimented him, whether it was for scoring a point or for something intimate. It made the hair on the back of Iwaizumi's neck stand up, he never wanted to admit it, but being praised by Oikawa always turned him on.

After sex, or anything intimate he'd always lean into Iwaizumi's ear and whisper "Good job Iwa-chan." with his fucking conceited little voice. Iwaizumi craved those three stupid words. Everytime he heard them he couldn't help but allow a small smile to appear on his face. Oikawa would always whisper in his ear how great he was and run his hand through Iwaizumi's hair. God, Iwaizumi loved it so fucking much. The brown haired boy would pull him him and just hold him in his embrace.

Iwaizumi hated how he felt his heart throb with every word and action performed by Oikawa. He hated how much he craved his voice and touch. He was so in love with the boy and he hated it. He felt as if he was obsessing over the boy, it was cheesy and he knew it. He despised the feeling and hope it would leave, but at the same time he wanted it to stay. Because if the feeling stayed, Oikawa would too, right?

His emotions were so strong and it made him so annoyed and upset. Why was he so infatuated with the boy? What was so fucking great about the 'grand king'? God he hated how much he thought about him. Out of all people, why him? This wasn't normal, Iwaizumi wasn't normal. He was weird, he hated it. But, in the moment with Oikawa, he loved every second. He was weird.

Oikawa knew how to push all his buttons. Iwaizumi hated being loud, he hated letting out his moans- it was embarrassing. But Oikawa loved his moans. He loved any noise that came out from his mouth. Oikawa always teased him just to hear Iwaizumi tell him to shut up, as long as he heard his voice directed towards him he was happy. Oikawa loved Iwaizumi's voice, he'd do anything to hear it. 

The brown haired boy always pushed away Iwaizumi's hands just to hear him moan. He loved his voice, he couldn't explain it but hearing his name fall out from the other's boy made him so excited. The fact that he was making Iwaizumi lose his cool excited him, he craved seeing the boy become undone. He craved to see the sight of him thrashing and whining underneath him. 

Oikawa knew how to make Iwaizumi feel good. His blow jobs were amazing and he knew it. He could fit his length in his mouth without batting an eye or hesitating. He didn't have a gag reflex, Iwaizumi could thrust into his mouth without having to worry about the boy. He knew how to work his tongue around him, he knew exactly when to speed up and slow down. Oikawa knew exactly how to please Iwaizumi.

The brown haired male liked to order Iwaizumi around in bed, and Iwaizumi loved to obey him. Iwaizumi didn't care too much on who topped, Iwaizumi listened to any request he had. Whether it was to move faster or to give him a blow job, he would obey. If Oikawa wanted to top he sure as hell would let him top. Outside of the bedroom Iwaizumi wouldn't listen to those commands, but behind closed doors Oikawa had the boy wrapped around his finger, and he loved it- whether they would admit it or not, they both loved it. 

But as much as Oikawa loved their sex, he loved the foreplay before a lot more. As mentioned, Oikawa loved seeing Iwaizumi thrashing and whining under his touch. He loved to endlessly tease him to the point where the other male was almost crying. Oikawa loved to be in total control over him. Sometimes he'd even make Iwaizumi beg, he loved his voice, his whines, his moans, his cries of pleasure- all of it. All of Iwaizumi belonged to Oikawa, and everyone knew it.

The taller boy loved to kiss and tease his partner in public- anything to show that Iwazumi was his and his only. No one would take Iwaizumi from him. Oikawa would kiss him in the middle of practice, he'd even kiss him in the middle of the changing room. Iwaizumi always pushed him away and scolded him- but Oikawa never cared. As long as he attention was on him, he didn't mind. 

Sometimes in the locker room when the others were still practicing Oikawa would tease him. He'd slip a hand into his pants and rub the other male. Iwaizumi would cover his mouth, trying to stay quiet but Oikawa would pull his hands away, nibbling on his neck and whispering things. Eventually, Iwaizumi would manage to pull away red faced. He'd scold his partner about how they were still in practice. They never got caught- well, except only a few times. Iwaizumi was flustered but Oikawa didn't care, the boy was his and nothing would change that. He wouldn't let anyone else have him.

The two were happy with their relationship, no matter how much Iwaizumi seemed to dislike Oikawa, he really loved him. In fact, he almost hated him for how strong his feelings were for the boy. It scared him, the intensity he felt for the boy scared him so much. He guessed he had to learn to live with it. Whereas Oikawa was completely okay with the strong feelings he had for the male. Oikawa loved him, a lot. They both were in love, it sounded cheesy, but even if the feeling passed someday, they hoped they'd still be in touch somehow. Though, they hoped they'd still be in love, after all, this wasn't considered a normal relationship. Two friends, childhood friends- dating, and both male. This wasn't normal, was it?

**Author's Note:**

> Haha I had a bunch of Iwaoi nsfw head canons and thought it'd be a great idea to write a fic about it! Anyway, this is probably my last smut-ish writing. I'm working on a hq/tg au and I'm really excited for it? My Instagram is kenjiroushirabu and I post wips of my writing on kanekikin ok Instagram. Also, my tumblr is can-kaneki.


End file.
